


Gifts

by jaimeekate



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 100 Ways to Say I Love You. "It reminded me of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series written by myself, arithmadick, lattelibrapunk, and cassidychase36.  
> I personally wrote this chapter.  
> Chapters are not following a chronological order, they are random drables based on 1-sentence prompts.

“Happy anniversary!” Said Toby over the roar over Happy’s drill. He glided over to her wearing his signature smile and planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed furiously, trying in vain to hide it.

“Happy anniversary,” she mumbled, putting down the drill and moving over to her desk.

“I know you told me not to get you anything, but it’s our 1 year anniversary so how can I not get you something? Besides, it reminded me of you.” He said holding out a small wrapped box to her. She raised her eyebrow at the box.

“It’s hardly an anniversary considering we aren’t married.”

Toby shrugged. “Wanna get married?”

Happy scoffed, but her lips curled up in a telltale smirk as she grabbed the box from him. She tore through the paper and lifted the lid off of the little cardboard box. Inside was a little red lighter. Happy looked down at the lighter in confusion. She picked it up and raised an eyebrow at him.

“This reminded you of me? Why? Because I’ve got a hot temper and can be somewhat destructive if not handled properly?”

Toby laughed. “No, because you’re small but packed with intensity and power. And ya, that fire can be dangerous sometimes, and it has the potential to inflict a lot of pain, but most of the time it’s just really pretty to look at.”

Happy chuckles at Toby’s wisecrack, but still she’s confused about the lighter in her hand. She tries her best to look appreciative, but she has to wonder if Toby got the lighter solely to make the joke. Toby seems to read her confusion anyways as he runs over to his desk and pulls out a large box. He walks back over to Happy, waving a bag of novelty fireworks as he goes.

“I was thinking that we could take these babies up to the roof and shoot them off to celebrate. I already told everyone we were having a cookout up there and told Ralph to bring his safety goggles. You can even have the honor of lighting the giant Roman candle!” He smiled as he placed the box of fireworks on her desk. Happy laughed as she dug through the box, her face lighting up as she discovers the assortment of mines, ground spinners, fountains, rockets, and strobes.  
In the year that they had been together, Toby had given Happy countless gifts. He gave her everything from jewelry to tools, and though she was flattered by them all, Happy was grateful that for their first anniversary Toby got her what she really wanted -- a night in spent with their friends.

“These are pretty sweet, but you know I can build better ones.” She said.

“Of course I know that. I would just like to live through our first anniversary, thank you very much.” He grinned again and leaned in to kiss her. Happy abruptly ended the kiss and turned to her desk.

Happy reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a small box.

“Here’s your present, numbnuts. It reminded me of you.” She quipped with a smile. Toby’s eyebrows rose.

“So you did get me a present! I knew you weren’t so bitter about these kind of things.” He laughed as he happily ripped through the paper. He let out a laugh when he held up his gift. It was a mug that read _I’m a doctor and my diagnosis is that you’re an idiot_.

“This reminded you of me? Why? Because I’m an egotistical asshole?”

“Yes.”

They both broke into laughter as Toby leaned down to kiss her passionately. When he broke away Happy ducked back down to pull something else from the drawer. She hid it behind her back as she looked up at him.

“Actually that’s not your real present.” She smiled softly, handing him a small, slim box in red wrapping paper with a silver bow. He just raised his eyebrows at her again as he took it from her. When he ripped off the paper and opened it, his eyes lit up and he smiled wider.

“Oh my god, Happy, it’s amazing!” He held up the gold watch and it gleamed in the low light.

“I made it for you.” Said Happy, blushing slightly, but obviously proud of her handiwork. The watch was the most beautiful watch he’d ever seen, with perfectly cut edges and smooth accents. The face was a poker chip etched with tiny golden numbers and three small hands ticking away, the whole thing magnified by crystalline glass.

“It’s beautiful. I love it.” He kissed her again and she returned it with equal passion.

“But hey…” said Toby, pulling away, “I get to keep the mug, right?”


End file.
